The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a sensor system of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a high pressure spool, a combustion system, and a low pressure spool disposed within an engine case to form a generally axial, serial flow path about the engine centerline. The high pressure spool includes a high pressure turbine, a high pressure shaft extending axially forward from the high pressure turbine, and a high pressure compressor connected to a forward end of the high pressure shaft. The low pressure spool includes a low pressure turbine, which is disposed downstream of the high pressure turbine, a low pressure shaft, which typically extends coaxially through the high pressure shaft, and a fan connected to a forward end of the low pressure shaft, forward of the high pressure compressor. The combustion system is disposed between the high pressure compressor and the high pressure turbine and receives compressed air from the compressors and fuel provided by a fuel injection system. A combustion process is carried out within the combustion system to produce high energy gases to produce thrust and turn the high and low pressure turbines, which drive the compressor and the fan to sustain the combustion process.
An engine control system for the gas turbine engine can employ sensors that relay data relating to various properties of the engine and its operation. For example, the engine control system may want to know the working fluid temperature and pressure at particular points in the engine. These properties are measured by probes that are communicatively connected to the engine control system. The probes have a particular size, though, which occupies space and adds weight to the engine. In addition, the positioning of the probes can affect the flow of the working fluid, which can affect the measurements of other probes.